


Sunlight: In Chains (Thomas and Edward)

by whataterrorificmess



Series: Sunlight [2]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Character Death, Le Vesconte is a dick but I still love him, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Sick Characters, Torture, crazy af Le Vesconte, dark!Le Vesconte, graphic descrpiton of injuries, men going mad, men struggling to survive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataterrorificmess/pseuds/whataterrorificmess
Summary: Companion pieces to my fic Sunlight https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888900Sunlight: In Chains (Thomas and Edward)Summery:  A collection of the trials the boys went through during Crozier's absence on the ice, from Jopson being abandoned, Edward returning for him, their time within the last camp, explanations and depictions of the other men's madness and deaths, the love story between Thomas and Edward in it's last act. Basically things that happened just before the first scene and some more in depth writing or views into certain flashbacks from the main story.PLEASE SEE THE AUTHORS NOTE IN THE BEGINNING FOR TRIGGERS!!!





	1. Chains and Maddness

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: This one is VERY DARK and VERY graphic and may contain things that may make stomachs turn. **
> 
> **Themes including but not limited to the following: graphic depictions of injuries, graphic descriptions of illnesses (scurvy, consumption), very, very in depth depictions of men losing their minds, graphic descriptions of cannibalism, very and I can't express this enough but a lot of portrayal of depression and thoughts and attempts of suicide and wishing for death, murder, non-consensual body mutilation to the degree of torture.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Edward... did you do that?"_
> 
> _The other man averted his eyes, "No, Sir. It was not... a willing encounter, I will say that much."_
> 
> _Francis shook his head in disbelief, "The men… they did that to you..?"_
> 
> _"Lieutenant Le Vesconte, Sir. He'd gone mad.”_ **Sunlight, chapter 6**
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888900 
> 
> If you haven't read it, I would check it out. It will allow better understanding, because this as well as the series of one-shots, will a companion to that story.
> 
> Don't feel like reading the whole thing but you want to understand this one? Key chapters: 2, 4, and 6. 
> 
> **WARNING!!! THIS FIRST CHAPTER SHORT CONTAINS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF, INJURIES, BLOOD, AND BODILY MUTILATION BEING INFLICTED UPON SOMEONE AND IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU PLEASE TURN BACK!! **
> 
> **THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS VERY DARK AND NOT HAPPY AT ALL.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

** ~ August 23rd, 1848 ~ **

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Edward woke up the next morning, he found Henry was already awake, glaring daggers at him as he lay beside Thomas. 

The anger radiated off the man in hot spiteful waves that made Edward feel small, vulnerable… 

“You don’t strike me as a fool Edward, but what you have done bringing him here, you just threw your entire away career for him, both of your careers. It was a foolish choice.”

Edward swallowed, Le Vesconte had become so hostile, irritable, and violent since Fitzjames’s death. 

Something had clearly snapped within him when his friend had died… they had all felt it… especially Captain Crozier.

An intense hate had for their captain had taken root in the last of Erebus’s lieutenant’s, a resentment and fury that Edward wondered… is why Henry refused to help him go after the captain.. if that was why he decided they would leave the sick… as one last insult to their captain’s command. 

“Henry, when we get out of this infernal place, if we do, I never intend to sail into arctic waters again.” 

“And him?” 

Edward’s eyes blazed with anger, “Do not even act like what I did mattered a bit about what you wanted for him. You left him to die. If I hadn’t have returned he wouldn’t have a career either way, blast it all he’d be dead.” 

“That choice was not just foolish, it is dangerous… look at you two, it’s clearly obvious why you went back and not just to me!” Henry snapped furiously.

“You’re right Lieutenant, but I also know every single man out there and despite this knowledge, which I might remind you has been public knowledge to a fair few of them, not a one of them seem to be bothered by it except you.” 

“Edward.. what’s wrong?” Jopson’s weak voice spoke as he lifted his head from the furs. 

Little met Le Vesconte’s eyes one last time and he could see so much boiling rage within those storm clouds before the man stomped out of the tent.

He looked down forcing a smile, “Nothing love, I’m sorry did I wake you?’ 

Jopson was quiet and Edward swallowed, realizing he’d actually been awake the whole conversation. 

“Don’t you worry about him Thomas. He’s harmless.” 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

** ~ One Month Later: September 18th, 1848~**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A sharp pain below his eye is what awoke him and he started to jerk forward into a sitting position only for his head to slam back against the shale as something cold was thrust violently down his throat.

His eyes opened and he was stunned to see Lieutenant Le Vesconte hovering above him where he lay, blood covered his visible hand.

The pain came back and it burned! 

He could feel something being tugged through a hole made in his skin, as if he were getting stitches, except the thread was thicker, hard, jagged.

Edward tried to call out, to yell at the man, only to find his voice coming out in small choked noises. He realized that his mouth had been rendered immobile, his tongue pinned down by a thick object tasting heavily of metal, and his jaws forced open wide around it.

Le Vesconte's eyes were wild, angry, murderous, and he tried to move his hands to push him away, only to hear the sound of a pistol being cocked. 

He quickly understood, now, what had been shoved into his mouth, and he stared in horror at the hand at the other end of it.

"Shut up Little, unless you want your brains painting the ground, I suggest you hold still and be quiet."

He watched Henry grab something... a length of chain that was covered in blood and bits of ripped flesh, the main pulled on it tightly and he felt that sickening invasive pull under his eye, the chain seemed to get longer as he pulled.

His body seized on the ground, his wail of pain smothered back into his throat as the other man shoved the barrel of the pistol down against his mouth until his eyes watered as he struggled desperately to breath. It was so hard to remain still as he fought to keep his arms on the ground, wanting nothing more than to shove the man away, instead he was raking his hands against the sharp shale.

Warm blood was trickling all down his face which burned like fire.

Gold glittered between generous amounts of red as Henry brought the chain and a sharp piece of metal attached to the end of it towards his left nostril. 

_‘Oh God..’_

Another stabbing pain and he could feel blood rushing up his nose and pouring down the back of his throat, leaving the metal shoved in his mouth stained with streaks of red as it was jammed forward again to stifle his cries of pain.

Stop. Stop. Oh god please stop.…

He was drowning. Choking on his own blood. 

This... this was what his death was? Being savagely mutilated by a man he had once called his friend?

_ ‘Please… please Henry stop...’_

What about Thomas? Who would protect him from this deranged man if he were gone? Surely none of the other men would dare lift a hand to Le Vesconte if he was out of the picture. 

Why the hell hadn’t he expected something like this?! 

The chain was strung through his flesh and he sobbed pitifully around the gun, a hand reaching up desperately to paw pleadingly at Henry’s leg but the other lieutenant simply pinned it down with one of his knees. 

“I told you already… insubordination has no place here...” Henry hissed under his breath pulling the rest of the chain through making his flesh burn and the blood to flow more heavily. 

Insubordination? What? He never said anything about insubordination…

“James, did you know that Lieutenant Irving enjoys water colours?” the man continued to mutter, his hand abandoning the chain that was gored into his face so that he could dip his fingers in some of the blood trickling from the wounds.

Edward watched in morbid shock as the man began to unbutton his greatcoat and shirt, revealing enough skin that he had room to drag his blood covered fingers across his chest in a pattern. 

“I heard red is his favourite color.”

_ ‘No it wasn’t! It was blue!'_

Henry continued to move his hand, and Edward almost fainted in repulsion as the man ended the pattern in a crude shape of a red, blood-drawn heart upon his chest. 

Coughing he tried to work his jaw, wanting to beg the man to stop, but Le Vesconte just jerked the weapon by it’s grip shoving it down again to make him be quiet.

The man retrieved the chain again, this time moving it to the other side of his bottom lip and Edward squeezed his eyes shut tightly in attempts to prepare himself. 

Of course he howled still, his feet grinding uselessly in the shale, his other hand made bloody from the sharp rocks, while his arm strained against where Henry kept it pinned beneath his leg.

All at once Le Vesconte was out of his sight, shoved away from him and he could vaguely make out the tall form of Mr Johnson as he struggled with the man, leaving him in agony on the ground, gun still shoved down his throat, face still dripping with blood.

Fear filled every ounce of him and with trembling hands he grabbed the gun, fingers as far away from the trigger as possible while he eased the barrel out of his mouth.

Body shaking with pain he rolled onto his side, vomiting the copious amounts of blood that he'd unintentionally swallowed. 

Mr Johnson was by his side while Henry was being held at knife point by another seaman.

"Lieutenant? Edward let me see..."

He said nothing, his throat burned, rubbed raw from the metal of the gun, rushing bile and blood having aggravated it.

Edward glanced up at Le Vesconte, and the seaman holding him and managed to raise his quivering arm, his eyes were blown wide with horror as he stared at Henry. He waved the gun to the side at the other man keeping Erebus's lieutenant under control.

Though the man hesitated, he did move and moved JUST in time as Edward let out a horrified, hysterical wail and fired the gun, the shot hit Le Vesconte in the chest and he was on the ground instantly.

No one moved, likely too horrified by the sight of what the other lieutenant did to him do anything but stare.

He tossed the gun aside and threw up again. 

Sobbing brokenly as he tried to get to his feet, no one said a word as he managed his way into the tent where Jopson was resting.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thomas was awakened from his fitful slumber by Edward and as the man he loved came into focus his mouth dropped open in silent horror.

Edward was covered in blood and tears were pouring heavily down his eyes blown wide with fear. 

Gold chains from the lieutenant's pocket watch were stabbed through the skin on his face and hung there dripping with blood. 

"E-Edward... what... what have you done...?" he rasped the words barely audible with their weakness.

"Le Vesconte... he's dead... I-I had to he... he was on top of me when I came to... he..." Edward's broken voice reached his ears.

He wanted to touch that beautiful face now mutilated with gruesome injuries, but his bandaged hands, still healing from amputation of two fingers, one on each hand, hovered helplessly inches away from his skin, he didn't know where he could touch that shan't cause the man pain.

Thomas licked his dry lips, "D-Did he do this...?"

Edward choked on a sob with a nod, blood sent flicking in spatters upon his great coat as the dripping chains moved and it was all the third lieutenant could do not to dry heave.

"Oh.. Oh God... Edward what happened..?"

"I-I don't know, we were on watch.. and he knocked me out. I woke up to him cutting into me... h-he had a pistol shoved down my throat! I-I... I... couldn't.... I- T-Thomas! I-I tried to beg..."

Thomas felt his own tears trickling heavily down his face, he had never seen this man so scared before.. not like this... it was awful, seeing those big brown eyes watered with tears, wounds covered in blood only centimeters below them. 

Choking back a sob he put his hands on Edward's shoulders to guide him to sit, "Shh, hush Edward... hold still... just.. just let me see."

He grabbed a piece of fabric they had prepared as extra bandages for his healing hands should they require more, he lifted Edward's tear stained face as gently as he could, trying to wipe away some of the blood, the wounds had already congealed shut from the cold.

Edward collapsed against him, he was trembling violently in his frightfully shaken state, his sobs coming in the form of hysterical panting as he held him in his arms.

"I... I thought he was going to kill me... I thought... Tom I-I..."

"Shh.. it's.. it's okay Edward... you're here that's all that matters to me..."


	2. Infection

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**~ September 20th, 1848 ~ **

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thomas was tired, he was always tired, but right now, he felt as if he may die if he didn't get some sleep.

However, the fever stricken body that lay next to his was more important than he right now.

Edward's wounds from Lieutenant Le Vesconte's... attack... had become badly infected and he was doing his best to care for him with what little medical droughts and stores they had left from Dr McDonald's stores... which was not a lot.

He was a steward... He wasn't a doctor.

It was hard trying to understand what would help and what would not.

By accident, he'd got poor Edward... in a similar state to that of his poor mother after taking her laudanum. Giggling, emotional mood swings, more giggling, touchy, blown pupils, and babbling nonsense.

Sort of like... Mr Collins…

Oh… so that's what happened to the poor man.

He hasn't touched that bottle since.

The poor man shivered and his teeth chattered, body sweating and occasionally talking in his delirium.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A high pitched giggle is what diverted his attention to Edward._

_He had just started changing the bandages on his hands when he’d heard it. _

_Glancing over his shoulder he saw the lieutenant sitting upright, staring at his hand, giggling like a lunatic. _

_“Edward?” _

_The older man let out a shocked gasp and turned to him with an excited grin upon his face. “Thomas!” _

_“Argh!” he yelped loudly, instinctively his hands shot up to cover his ears, now adept with a hypersensitive hearing courtesy of the scurvy, tears pricked at his eyes as his head throbbed painfully. _

_Quietly, he moved over to his lover and sat down beside him, “Y-Yes… what is it Edward?” _

_Brown eyes stared up at him with nothing but admiration and a grin that was stained with blood, he swallowed uneasily both relieved to see the man smile for… he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Edward smile… he had a mind to think it was the day he brought him to the camp… _

_He didn’t remember how long it had been since then…_

_Weak limbs found his flanks and pulled, even in Edward’s weakened, feverish state, he was still strong. _

_He always had been stronger than him. _

_Thomas allowed him to pull him down on the furs with him so they were laying on their sides, facing one another he had to quickly untangle his sleeve from one of the chains in fear it’d tear straight through his lover’s skin. _

_“Thomas!” he exclaimed again, this time softer and not as piercing to his head. _

_His voice was so full of joy… happiness… love and… and like they weren’t surrounded by dying men. Like the world wasn’t ending for them. _

_It… it was so inappropriate and out of place… but it was such, such a relief because he’d never thought he’d hear joy in Edward’s voice again. So accustomed to hearing nothing but misery within it for so long._

_That joy was enough to bring tears of both despair and relief to his eyes as he stared into those brown pools that stared intensely back at him._

_“Y-Yes… Yes Edward?” he asked quietly._

_His answer was his love’s arms pulling him against his chest in a clumsy embrace and a elated, devout,  
‘I love you’._

_As sad as the entire world seemed right now, the words spoken with such heartfelt sincerity forced a wide smile upon his face as the tears trickled down his cheeks. _

_“I love you too Edward, very… very much so.” he half chuckled, half sobbed, as his hands found Edward’s dark hair grown out far too long in the months._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward’s abrupt, hoarse, whine snapped him from his thoughts and he hushed him softly. "Shh. I-I’m sorry… Edward I know.. I know it hurts..."

"John! Thomas... Where's John…?! H-He’ll help us save the captain if Le Vesconte won’t!" he cried frantically, struggling to sit up. 

Jopson saw Charles Best comforting young George Chambers who choked out strangled sob at the mention of the captain. 

Their captain. 

Their captain that the men had voted to abandon without a second thought. 

It still made his blood boil. 

Captain Crozier had been their only chance… and they threw it away, and for what? How many of them still remained? 

John Weekes was gone… part of him consumed. 

Le Vesconte was dead. Put down by Edward. 

Thomas Johnson was gone… he was the next to pass after Le Vesconte.

Edward Couch passed a couple days ago. 

Too many to count… at least eight or nine more whose names escaped him and it only left alive, young Chambers, Mr Best, Mr Aylmore, Edward and himself. 

Five. There were five of them left, and Thomas couldn't help but glare at Best who guiltily tried to avoid his heated gaze. 

Edward was trying to push him aside and he gently eased him back onto the makeshift bed. “Edward… stop… you’re hurt love...” 

“I need to find Irving… need to find the captain...” 

Swallowing back the lump in his throat he settled himself down beside the delirious man, holding him tightly despite his struggles to rise. 

He hushed him softly, “Edward.. get some rest... I’ll send someone to fetch him.” 

“B-But they won’t listen… to you… they… they...” 

“Yes they will. I’m Third Lieutenant… remember? I got promoted.” 

Edward let out a fevered groan, panting hard against his hold. 

“Lieutenant..? Yes.. promotion… a promotion is something that suits you Thomas… I think.. I think the captain would agree…”

“Shh, close your eyes love.. I’ll send for someone to get John...” 

The lie hurt but the last thing he wanted was for Edward to have a breakdown, and if a lie could at least spare the man some of his dignity after everything that had happened, he’d own it.

“I.. If you need any.. a-any help… y-you know where to find me…?” Edward asked softly. 

Jopson actually wanted to laugh, where the hell else was there besides here to find the man? 

Yes he wanted to laugh, but he hadn’t the strength nor emotional capacity to do so anymore. He was far too drained. 

“Of course, Sir.” came his soft spoken reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to merge the series into two/maybe three sections. The series thing will have more notes this will be the collection of shots or scenes regarding stuff between these two in the history of the base fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Spetember 9th, 1848~**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

John Weeks died on watch on September 7th, 1848. 

The tins had run out on September 7th, 1848. 

September 9th, 1848.

It was the first time they actually butchered one of the men for food.

As the group of them ate, no one could meet anyone's eyes. No one cared to look at the body they had mutilated for... food either.

The only one's who did make eye contact, if any, was Edward staring into Le Vesconte's challenging gaze.

"Are you going to get some for Jopson?"

Edward glared at him but he knew he was right, and he would as soon as he figured out what it was he was to tell Jopson.

Henry's eyes widened slightly clearly catching on. 

"He doesn't know the tins have run out?" 

When Edward didn't respond a benign smile formed uncomfortably on Le Vesconte's face and the man muttered sarcastically, "Ignorance is bliss, eh, Edward?"

Too tired to deal with their rapidly maddening lieutenant, he slowly rose and returned to the tent he shared with Le Vesconte and Jopson.

Edward found his poor love quivering beneath the furs drawn up so tight that all that could be seen was a few tendrils of dark hair.

His poor Thomas. 

Lieutenant Jopson had been in the service for a good length of time, since he was but twelve, yet just recently he'd voiced to him that out of all the years in his life, he'd never felt such hopeless despair.

The man was well enough to walk with support at this point, he just didn't want to, always refusing to allow him to assist him outside to get some air.

He was frightened, crippled with fear more than the scurvy.

Edward knew that he should be more comforting. Unfortunately he did have the men to keep up.

However this was quickly turning into an every man for himself in... irreversible ways.

"Tom?"

Jopson's breath hitched briefly with something that sounded like a small sob.

"I-I won't." his love uttered so very softly, but there was a firm defiance within those fearful eyes.

Eyes that stared accusingly at him with a sympathetic pity, but accusing all the same.

_ 'You already know... don't you Tom?'_ Edward thought quietly, his heart ached for the younger lieutenant. 

He licked his lips wetting them as best he could.

"I.. I don't like it either, Tom," he paused, trying to pick his words carefully, "but the provisions have run out. We're going to starve to death."

His lover's voice came harsh, angry, and so full of hurt. 

"I'd rather starve Edward! This is inhumane! Y-You're eating our friends!"

Edward felt the burning sting of tears swelling behind his eyes as the shame and overwhelming guilt he'd already felt increased ten fold.

"I-I know Thomas..."

Lieutenant Jopson promptly broke down, weeping and sobbing in hysterics.

"W-What about me?!" the poor man shrieked, his voice crackling with panic. 

_ 'What?'_

Thomas continued to cry and he was barely able to make out the words 'eat' and 'me' and 'too', before he broke into a coughing fit.

Alarmed not only by the thought of this but also the realization that should his love perish the men would probably do just that he started to cry too, hurrying over to where his Tom sat a shivering hysterical wreck among the furs.

He gathered the frail man into his arms despite the way the man struggled against them, weak hands swatting at his chest as he coughed between broken sobs in his hysterics.

"N-No! No Tommy... I shan't let that happen! Please, my light.. please don't cry." he needed to be the strong one, for both of them especially for his poor Tom and he hated how his voice had drawled into a despairing whine around the last two words.

Jopson's struggles quickly ceased, the efforts having sapped him of all his energy leaving him panting, his chest rattling sickly as his breath came in short laboured puffs, his body rendered pliable as he slumped against his chest.

"I-I won't let that happen... because you're going to live Tom." he wept softly, curling around the man tucking him tenderly against his chest to rest his chin upon dark greasy hair.

The younger lieutenant remained silent, letting the other man hold him like his life depended on it.

"You... Y-You're going to live..." 

"I won't eat Mr Weekes, Edward." Thomas hissed sharply between ragged breaths and stiffening in his hold. 

Edward choked back a sob running his hand through his greasy hair. "Thomas... you must." 

Fury bubbled up within him and with a burst of adrenaline he planted his hands against the other man's chest and shoved hard, pushing him away and freeing himself of Edward's embrace.

Edward looked visibly wounded, a kicked dog. He also looked lost and so very distraught by the situation and his rejected comforts. 

At this point didn't care though, too outraged by the horrible butchery and consumption of a fellow sailor, far more at the fact that Edward expected him to eat the human flesh too. 

He was not going to. 

Huffing he lay back down upon the furs, pulling the blankets up into a nest around him before rolling onto his side facing away from the other man.

"Leave me." 

Several minutes passes of Edward trying to compose himself before finally he heard the shuffling of clothes and the grunt of effort, popping of joints as the other man stood making his way to the canvas flap.

Edward gripped the stiff fabric tightly his body shuddered with emotion as he willed back more sobs. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

** ~ September 12th, 1848 ~**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thomas was dying, Le Vesconte was going mad, they were eating their fallen, and Edward didn’t know what to do.

Poor Tom was delirious and sobbing in pain constantly, his stomach seizing from the starvation he was putting himself through for his own morals, his bones, his joints, everything hurt him with the scurvy it was unbearable.

As he stood outside the tent with a plate of freshly cooked… meat… Edward felt nauseous for what he was about to do. 

He hoped if Tom was out of it enough that he could coax the man to eat. 

One more time. He had to try one more time, if he still wanted to go… then he would let him. Edward told himself this with a well of emotion threatening to bubble out of him. 

Taking a deep breath he ducked under the tent flap only to be surprised when he found Thomas not on in his nest of blankets. 

Alarmed his eyes darted around the tent and quickly found poor Tom’s figure curled up in the far corner of the tent. 

Oh how his heart broke as he took in the state of him. 

Lieutenant Jopson had their Captain’s frock coat clutched tightly in his trembling hands as they cradled it against his chest, one of the sleeves he’d brought to his face inhaling the scent as he wept into a puddle of despair. 

“Captain… captain… h-help us… please... forgive me… please… forgive me… forgive me, sir… f-for… f-forgive me...” 

Tears gathered in his eyes as he set the plate beside their nest of blankets before quietly approaching the distraught man. 

“T-Tom… Tom… stop...” he managed to sob the words out with emotion constricting his throat.

Jopson jumped eyes wide and fearful as he looked up at him, recognition sparked before his bottom lip trembled and he shifted, trying to move towards him.

Seeing as the younger lieutenant wasn’t strong enough to move himself from where he sat he moved forward, “Shh… come here.” 

He felt long bony arms quivering as they wrapped around him and he was struggling to keep himself from crushing him into an embrace, lest he want to hurt him. 

How frail he’d become, his poor Thomas.

Edward let his lover fall apart in his arms, sobs so angry and sad shook him to his core, raising in volume until at one point young George Chambers decided to poke his head into the tent to check on them.

Mr Chambers had been helping to keep an eye on Jopson when he wasn’t able to and for that Edward was very grateful.

When he saw the state of them he gave him an apologizing nod of acknowledgement before disappearing. 

It seemed like forever that Jopson cried against him, his skeletal like hands clutching at his collar and running desperately through his hair as he curled into him. 

Edward would never forgive himself for not trying to help Crozier. 

But really what choice had he? The men wouldn’t follow.

“E-Edward…..”

He swallowed back his tears as he ran his fingers through dark hair.

“Yes, light of my life?” he’d hoped his sweet nickname would bring a smile to his face but instead it caused two tears to trickle from pale eyes. 

“I-I’m… I’m hungry...” he whispered tearfully, staring up at him with such defeat and hopelessness. 

Swallowing thickly Edward nodded, scooping him up into his arms and depositing him back onto the furs, he sat down beside him and helped him cut the meat on the plate.


End file.
